Change of Heart
by Sokai
Summary: Three months after the epic showdown against Charlotte, everything within the lives of the mermaid trio has finally seemed to settle down. But when a spell cast by a jaded Rikki goes awry - with Lewis and Ash as the mutual target - will the girls be able to fix things?
1. Chapter One

**Change of Heart**

**By: Sokai**

**Disclaimer: **I, Sokai, do not claim ownership to the Australian television program, "H2O: Just Add Water" -- I leave _that_ honor up to Jonathan M. Shiff Productions. Nor do I own this story's primary skeleton plot basis, as it was originally created by claire.fan as a story challenge. However, I can and DO claim to own anything further created from said idea.

Note: _Um . . . don't really know what to say about this, since I'm just testing the waters with this challenge of claire.fan's, except that this kinda/sorta teaser isn't very revealing in the ways of the overall plot she has in mind in her challenge. Still. Just read it. LoL_

* * *

This story/chapter was created in September 2008.

* * *

**Chapter One (Teaser)**

"Cleo, darling! Are you awake yet? It's nearly _seven-thirty! _Better get a move on, then!" Divorcé and fisherman Don Sertori's slightly muffled voice called out to his still slumbering and eldest daughter, seventeen-year-old Cleo, from the other side of her closed bedroom door with a knowing smile.

Although faulted to be quite the overprotective father of his two wonderful daughters throughout the years -- _Especially_ when it came to the opposite sex, Mr. Sertori was strangely relieved to know that, despite the fact that Cleo was currently running late for school, due to a slightly late return home the previous night from yet another date with her renewed boyfriend, Lewis McCartney, he knew that his little girl had been in good hands.

_I __have__ known Lewis and his family since both he and Cleo were five-years-old, after all, so I know that, all in all, he has a pretty sturdy head on his shoulders. And besides, he makes my pumpkin quite happy, which is always a good thing in my book_, the middle aged man thought to himself with a growing simper, before gently rapping upon his daughter's bedroom door once more.

"Come on, now, sweetheart! You don't want to be late on your first day of school!"

"Mmm . . . all right, all _right!_ I'm up, Dad . . . I'm up. . . ." Cleo groggily replied within her plush pillow, slowly cracking one warm chocolate colored eye open as she listened to her father step away from her sealed door and back down the hall. "Another fun-filled first day of school . . . of _senior year! _How could I forget _that??_ I'm _finally_ a senior!"

As though this sudden realization had been fortified with the energy she had been desperately lacking up until that moment, Cleo instantly felt herself rejuvenated as she effortlessly bounded out of her colorfully decorated bed and charged straight into the door that led to the bathroom she was forced to share with her bratty, fourteen-year-old kid sister, Kim.

But not even that knowledge (nor the fact that, because she was now running a bit behind schedule that morning, it would mostly likely mean having to contend with said sibling's unsavory and fiery disposition more readily than usual as a result) could bring down the brunette's already fantastic mood.

Life was, for once, going absolutely perfect for the frequently worrisome, sometimes pessimistic teenager, and had been for the past three months.

_Ever since the girls, Lewis and I had all banned together within our pretty epic showdown against Charlotte Watsford at Mako Island during that special, fifty-year full moon, thankfully our lives as magic-wielding mermaids has gotten __a lot__ easier_, Cleo silently reflected with a tiny, but growing smile, gazing into the mirror before reaching for her toothbrush to begin brushing her teeth. _Well, okay. Not necessarily "__easier__," but much more . . . __calm__,__ once Charlotte had her mermaid powers permanently taken away. . . ._

Sometimes it was quite hard to believe in all of the out of this world adventures and certainly _misadventures_ Cleo had gone through in the last year and a half alongside her two best friends and fellow mermaids, the confident as she is quite organized Emma Gilbert, and headstrong Rikki Chadwick.

However, absolutely none of those happenings, as chaotic each had been, could ever come close in comparison to the core, underlining and extraordinary fact that, at any time even a mere drop of water were to ever come into contact with the girls' skin, gone would be their legs and in its place majestic, amber tinted tails magically appeared.

"It's certainly made taking a _bath_ everyday an interesting feat. . . ." Cleo mumbled to herself and with a knowing roll of her eyes, bending over the porcelain sink to spit out remnants of toothpaste after carefully having turned off the faucet. "Which I don't even know if I'll have time to do so right now anymore, thanks to having overslept, and --"

"-- _Cleoooo!!_ Hurry _up_, will you?? Now you're going to make _me_ late for school! And all because of your _stupid_ little movie date with Lewis last night!!" Cleo regrettably listened to Kim, as expected, screech on the other side of the closed bathroom door that led out into the hall, with her usual ferocity, especially whenever it involved dealing with anyone outside of her parents. "You're not the _only_ one who needs to get ready, you know!!"

Cleo immediately let out a low, thickly perturbed groan and glowered towards the door.

"Get _over_ it, Kim! If you wanted to get to use the bathroom first so badly, maybe you should've woken up a little bit earlier, _yourself_, hmm??" she shot back, her formerly good mood now effortlessly overshadowed by pure vexation.

"You're _always_ doing this to me!! I'm telling Dad!!" Kim cried at the same time that she roughly kicked the door with her slippered foot, now fuming mad. "I am _so_ glad that you're finally a senior! This is the last year I'll have to put up with you before you move _out_, and I can do whatever I _want!!_"

"_Yeah_, like grow a new, less _psychotic_ personality!!" Cleo called after her blonde sibling as she listened to the younger girl loudly retreat with distinct bitterness. Throwing down her toothbrush into the sink in an angered huff, Cleo hunched over the basin and gripped both sides with her hands in attempt to calm down.

After a minute or so had passed, and feeling much more relaxed as before, the mystical brunette looked up and towards the hanging clock above the toilet and saw that it read fifteen minutes to eight o'clock.

"_Shoot!_ Now I _really_ am going to be late!! And _definitely_ no time for a bath or anything!! _Ugh!!_" Cleo gasped in alarm, rushing out of the bathroom and back into her tropically decorated bedroom to get dressed, without having bothered to finish rinsing out her mouth completely free of leftover toothpaste. "This is shaping out to be a _fantastic_ first day! _Typical_: The more things change, the more they stay the same. . . ."

**-- End of Chapter One (Teaser)**

* * *

**(A.N. YAY, it sucked!! Woo-hoo!! LoL But that's okay, because I usually hate my first chapters of all my stories, not to mention I'm dreadfully tired right now. But I wanted to get this out before I, A: lost motivation to finish it, and B: lost free time, since I'll be busy later on this week. And normally, as people who know me/used to me know, I usually like to write my stories as though everyone has never watched/read the series its about. I would've gone into greater detail of their mermaid origins even though everyone, duh, knows by now how it all went down, but again, I say, no time and I'm beat. LoL**

**Anyhow, like I said, this was all claire.fan's idea, this overall story, and while I'm still not sure I'll continue on, I do know that if I did the future chapters would be a lot better and longer, as always. So no worries, all you people who don't know me/my writing, and try not to bash this chapter/me too much, 'cause the following chapter – Again, if I carry on – will be a lot more involved and, yea again, a lot better. Wee! LoL Sorry, this fatigue's got me delirious now. LoL Later! Oh, and yes, I WILL update my other H2O-like fic pretty soon, all of you waiting for the next update!)**


	2. Chapter Two

**Change of Heart**

**By: Sokai**

**Disclaimer: **I, Sokai, do not claim ownership to the Australian television program, "H2O: Just Add Water" -- I leave _that_ honor up to Jonathan M. Shiff Productions. Nor do I own this story's primary skeleton plot basis, as it was originally created by claire.fan as a story challenge. However, I can and DO claim to own anything further created from said idea.

Note: _Kinda bummed that I've only gotten two reviews thus far for the first chapter, but it's okay. Still fairly new, and I only really wanted the feedback "desperately" for this fic to know if people are feeling it. But judging by the immediate story AND favorite story alert adds from a couple of you, I'd say that that's a kinda firm "Yes" thus far. Thanks!_

_I really should be concentrating more on my other more important fics, but I've been dragging my feet to finish those chapters because they're SO long! And THEN I gotta go back and edit them, too, and I'm pretty busy lately, so that's always "fun." LoL But I still have the writing bug, as always, so in the meanwhile, this fic's a nice "filler" until I get "Unlazy." And since everything is or SHOULD be pretty much straight and to the point in here, since the plot had been handed to me and kinda guidelines on what's to be expected for future chapters, it shouldn't be TOO hard. So I don't think this story will be as long as all my others always are._

_Regardless, enjoy it, of course! Oh, and since the gang's school's name has never been mentioned (and since I don't want to get sued by using its real name, courtesy of claire.fan having informed me a while back), I just made one up, as always. I'll explain why at the end of the chapter. _

_Read on, and review, please!_

* * *

This story/chapter was created in September 2008.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"_Oh!_ Um . . . Cleo. You're looking pretty, uh. . . . D-Did you sleep well??" Lewis waveringly greeted his girlfriend, once both he and Emma caught sight of the girl grumpily trekking across the luscious green grass in the front of their school, Moana Lux College, and heading straight towards the pair.

Neither teenager could say anything more, as they could not effectively put into words the brunette's curious appearance. The lavender pink colored, flutter-sleeve top, and faded denim jean skirt that attractively hugged at her flawless physique were both wrinkled and as though picked straight from off of the floor of her bedroom before hurriedly thrown on.

Meanwhile, Cleo's shoulder length, pulled back hair was partially hanging loose from the ponytail she'd placed the rest within, at the same time that the soft pink hued lip gloss applied to her generous sized lips was a tad smeared off to one side of her tanned visage as though blindly put on in a rush.

"Lewis, _please_. You don't have to say it; I already know that I look like I'd just gone through the _spin cycle_ or something," Cleo murmured sourly towards the dirty blonde haired boy grinning sheepishly at her, before stepping forward to envelop her within his strong arms in comfort. "But I'd woken up kinda late, which left me _no_ time to do practically _anything_. And then Kim was hassling -- As _always_ -- and . . . well, the end result is pretty much _this_. God, I must look really _stupid_ right now, don't I?"

"Of _course_ you don't, Cleo. _Right_, Lewis??" Emma, ever the motivational as well as inspirational speaker, piped up immediately, in attempts to dissuade her childhood friend's evidently foul disposition. The last thing the golden tressed girl ever wanted, was to see one of her three closest friends upset for any reason, and whether or not she could do something about it.

And especially not on such a monumental day as their first, official day of senior year. Everything had to be and _was_ going to be absolutely perfect that day, and every other after that for the remainder of the school year, if Emma had anything to say about it . . . and she usually did, being a bit of the control freak she admittedly was prone to being.

With a warm smile and gentle pat upon the still sulking Cleo's shoulder, Emma hurriedly, unbeknownst to the other girl, nudged Lewis's side with her other free arm in order to further coax him to concur with her previous statement.

Given that both individuals were painfully aware of how anxiety-riddled Cleo tended to become, especially over her appearance and how others perceived her, Emma was quite sure that Lewis was also aware of how important it was, at that moment, to instill as much positiveness as possible within her, before she ended up dwelling upon the matter any further than necessary.

However, it had appeared as though the sole male present had spaced out a bit (an event that would occur quite often for the young man, whenever unsure of what to say next), as his slate gray tinted eyes became glazed over, gazing into the far distance, while he continued to mindlessly stroke his girlfriend's disheveled hair in consolation.

"_Ahem_ . . . I said, _right_, Lewis??" Emma urged on once again with a disapproving frown, roughly pinching the vastly intellectual, although currently and ironically vacant-minded male's side in order to arouse him, who then immediately reacted to the sudden pain as expected.

"_Yow!! _I-I mean, _yeah_, of _course_, Em!" Lewis naturally yelped out in alarm, before swiftly covering it up with a generous smile and light chuckle towards Cleo, who had at that moment pulled away from his embrace in perplexity. "She really _is_, Cleo. You should know that it wouldn't matter to me, whether you were wearing a pair of your dad's old dungarees, or even a _clown outfit_ to school -- Although, I _will_ admit, the latter especially would be pretty questionable. . . . Still! You couldn't look any more breathtaking to me, even if you tried. . . ."

Emma smiled in relief, as she watched Cleo's formerly pensive demeanor instantly melt away upon hearing the affectionate words from her traditionally romantic boyfriend, and a brilliant grin splayed itself clear across her then rouged face.

_Attaboy, Lewis. If anyone could immediately bring Cleo out of one of her funks, it'd certainly be you_, the blonde thought to herself, the simper upon her fair complexion broadening in reflection for a moment, before faltering some once her mind wandered to and her heart yearned for her _own_, although fairly new boyfriend, Ash Troy.

It would have been wonderful to have him there, standing beside her at that very moment, to partake in their own form of affection . . . to share and experience the excitement-charged first day back to school, period.

However, while he did not live particularly too far away from Emma's home, one of many plus sides to their steadily blossoming relationship, Ash unfortunately also lived closer to another neighboring school within the area, Alvis State High School, than her own. Which meant, now that the school year was back into full swing, it meant a lot less time the couple would get to spend with one another . . . and given that they had only just started officially dating over the summer (and thus, their bond was still continuing to form and grow, in comparison to Cleo and Lewis, who had both known one another the majority of their lives before at last becoming romantically involved), Emma secretly found the newfound predicament a tad disconcerting.

_But . . . at least Ash and I thankfully still have the weekends to hang out with one another, as well as working together at the JuiceNet Café, so that's always a plus_, Emma silently self reassured herself with a small nod and folding of her arms over her simple, alice blue hued tank top. She then allowed her briefly concerned thoughts to drift away, while beginning to watch Cleo sway back and forth within her place as she typically would whenever profoundly content, and continued to smile affectionately at the equally pleased Lewis.

"Aww, Lewis . . . you're too sweet! Thank you," the brunette gushed, her blush deepening as she leaned forward to plant a soft kiss upon her boyfriend's cheek, who then also became flushed in turn. "You too, Emma. You guys are the _best_. I mean, sure, my day didn't start off too smoothly, but that's no reason to let it affect my entire day _completely! _I still managed to get here before the final bell rang, right? I'll just go into the bathroom to fix my hair, before heading into my first class, that's all."

"There you go, then! All settled and squared away, although I do feel a bit responsible for your late start. I mean, I should have brought you home from our date last night a lot earlier than I had," Lewis said coyly, securing a muscular arm around Cleo's waist, as both they and Emma began to walk towards their school building's entrance.

Cleo merely shook her head at this, smiling softly before reaching up to take her hair out of her messy ponytail.

"No _way_, Lewis! If I could and had my way, I'd stay out as late as possible on _every_ date with you. You know that I love spending time with you. . . ." she revealed warmheartedly, her soft brown locks swinging freely against her back as she continued to walk alongside both of her comrades.

Emma let out a playful scoff at this, rolling her sky blue colored eyes heavenward before taking a slight lead towards the entrance.

"Oh, come on, you two! As Rikki would _undoubtedly_ say: Get a _room!_" she smirked towards her friends, receiving a jolly tap against her shoulder from a giggling Cleo as a result. "But, really. You know that I'm always happy for you guys. And anyway, we _all_ have a lot to be happy and positive about, haven't we? After all, our secret is still precisely that, especially now that Charlotte is no longer a threat and, according to what Lewis was telling me about before you'd arrived, Cleo, has moved away to France because of her mum's new cooking show being produced over there. Add that to the fact that we've all got _fantastic_ relationships, _and_ about to start the final year of our high school careers together -- Well, at least, _you_ two will, since both mine and Rikki's boyfriends sadly attend different schools -- and I'd say that this is pretty much going to be the best year of our lives!"

"Good ol' Em! Can always count on you for the usual Pep Talk, eh?" Lewis teased with a broad grin, releasing Cleo from his hold as he rushed ahead of both girls to kindly open the door for them.

Cleo, the first to walk inside the increasingly bustling building, gently slapped her boyfriend's chest in false reprimanding as she passed.

"Lewis, be nice! That's just one of the things I love about Emma! Her eternally positive, can-do attitude!" she spoke with a smile, causing the blonde in question to faintly blush at the compliment, as she too then walked past Lewis to enter the school's halls. "But, _speaking_ of Rikki, though, where _is_ she? I'd have thought we'd seen her by now. She's been just as excited about beginning the new school year as the rest of us."

"Yeah, _probably_ because it'd mean having to see a lot less of _Zane_ for it," Lewis gaily joked, following after the two girls. "Oh, no no. That's one of the reasons why _I've_ been so gleeful to start school again. My mistake."

Emma shook her head once more and lightly scowled at this, although she couldn't help but to gently smile immediately afterwards, either. Although it was a bit mean, it was nonetheless a tad amusing. Then again, Lewis had always possessed a unique brand of humor, for as long as both Emma and Cleo had known him. And even though she would never outright admit it, if only for the sake of Rikki's feelings, she honestly would sometimes secretly enjoy listening to Lewis's frequent ribs against the immensely wealthy, generally pompous, although increasingly kindhearted Zane Bennett.

"Come on, now, Lewis. I mean, I'll admit that Zane _can_ be a bit . . . _overbearing_ at times, and _is_ a lot easier to take in smaller doses, but he's changed a lot since he and Rikki got back together," Emma loosely defended upon the absent brunet's behalf. "He's become _much_ more patient and understanding -- Even a bit more respectful . . . _sort_ of. _And_, he's kept his word and hasn't told a soul about us, so _that_ has to count for something, right?"

"Emma's right, Lewis. Zane really isn't all that bad so much, anymore. And besides! He makes Rikki _really_ happy, and that's all that really matters," Cleo chimed in, in support to Emma's claims, as the trio continued walking down the hall. "So long as he continues to do that, nothing else really should."

Lewis sighed lightly in defeat as he trudged along in between his girlfriend and other friend, waving a dismissive hand into the air before beginning to gently smirk.

"All right, all right, already. I should have known better than to go up against a girl and her girlfriend -- _Two_ girls, at that," he remarked, playfully jostling both girls' long hair at the same time. "Anyway, that's probably where Rikki is right now, with Zane, somewhere within the school's parking lot, busy saying goodbye . . . as _horrific_ as that --"

"-- _Rikki!! _There you are! We were just wondering where you've been!" Emma swiftly interrupted her friend with precise tact, just as the missing member of their familiar quartet had suddenly appeared around the corner ahead of them.

Expecting the sunlit haired girl to naturally stop and say hello, Rikki instead continued on her path within the other direction her friends were headed, never having bothered to utter a single word or glance their way. Her peaches and cream complexion curiously appeared greatly flushed, as though she had just finished exercising, or yelling, or . . . crying?

Although now profoundly befuddled, the remaining threesome wasted no time in performing an about face in hot pursuit of the continually retreating girl.

"Rikki, _wait!!_ What's wrong?? What happened?? Did you have a late start this morning like I did, too?" Cleo weakly ventured a guess in what could have oddly gripped her other best friend within the folds of such a cantankerous disposition . . . although such a thing was not entirely a stretch for someone with Rikki's general personality, who, more often than not, found herself losing her temper rather swiftly for various issues within her day to day life.

_Which I suppose sort of bodes well with the fact that she can heat up water as her mermaid power, because she can then __literally__ let out some steam_, Cleo mused to herself in correlating reflection, as Emma rushed past her to place herself squarely in front of Rikki's ongoing path so that she could go no further.

"Emma, I've never used my power against you before, but I _will_ now if you don't move out of my way," Rikki, in irony, muttered venomously towards the concerned girl standing firmly before her, already gearing herself up as she slowly outstretched the fingers of her right hand in a motion to begin balling them up tightly, and thus initiating her Thermokinetic abilities.

"And I'd 'cool' you _right_ down before you'd even get the chance to try," Emma retorted back gently in a refusal to back down, her soft blue eyes staring back and into Rikki's icy blue gems, that appeared drastically hardened and threatening at that very moment. "But I highly doubt that you really want to freely expose your 'talents' to everyone here within the hallway by doing so, after all the hard work we've all managed to conceal it . . . not to mention that I don't believe you'd really want to hurt someone who only wants to help. . . . So . . . _tell_ me -- Tell _us_, what's got you so upset, Rikki, please. . . ."

Rikki said nothing, as she continued to stare down the inquiring teenager standing before her, while Cleo and Lewis placed themselves on either side of her. However, she had, at that same moment, slowly relaxed her palm, which received a tiny, yet weak smile from Cleo to have witnessed as a result.

"Um, guys . . . maybe Rikki isn't ready to talk about whatever's bothering her right now. We shouldn't crowd around and pressure her like this," Lewis softly spoke, as he was fully aware of the currently targeted woman's guarded nature, slowly reaching out to rest a comforting hand upon the brooding girl's bare shoulder. He then gently seized Cleo's hand and began to lead her away from both Emma and Rikki, when the latter girl, as though having witnessed such a simple gesture had unraveled something inside of her, suddenly whirled around to face them.

"You _really_ wanna know so badly?? _All_ of you, eh?? All right, _fine!!_ Take a good, hard, and _long_ look at yours truly, because as of ten minutes ago, I'm officially _single_ again!!" Rikki hissed, her scowl deepening upon her otherwise flawless visage.

Cleo let out a surprised gasp, while Lewis gazed sympathetically towards her and Emma quickly maneuvered around to stand in front of her once more.

"Wait, I don't understand. What exactly are you saying, Rikki??" she pressed with great urgency, gently gripping both of the vaguely shorter girl's arms.

Rikki, having long since reached and, at that moment, gone past her limit in receiving a multitude of heated, as well as unwanted questions, roughly wrenched herself free from her friend's grasp, before beginning to walk past and away from the rest of her comrades once more.

"What isn't there to understand?? _Obviously_, you need me to spell it out. Okay, so I'll humor you: That no good, lousy son of a bitch Zane Bennett just _broke up_ with me!!" she bellowed as she continued down the hall, managing to be heard quite well by the remaining, immensely shocked trio, despite the late bell having then sounded and loudly reverberated throughout the hallway.

The three could only stare in continued stupefaction, while they helplessly watched as the volatile, although painfully obvious heartbroken blonde got effortlessly swallowed up into the sea of scattering students now rushing to their first class of the day. . . .

**-- End of Chapter Two**

* * *

**(A.N. Oooh, lookit what I'd done. Cliffhanger. LoL As many people who traditionally read my stories, they pretty much know I'm "famous" for them. LoL Ah well! Anyhow, I don't care, because I'm a LOT happier with this chapter than the first, so yeah. Woot-woot! Oh, and as promised, my reason for naming their school what I had. Nothing really special. Couldn't really think of something, but wanted it to be kinda "related" to the overall show, so I'd named it Moana Lux for the sole fact that Moana basically means "wide expanse of water," which, duh, fits into the show, since they're constantly surrounded by nothing but. And Lux because that means "light," and I meant sun-wise kind of light, since it's "always" sunny in every episode. Now, Ash's school – Whose last name I just made up also, since I honestly don't believe he was ever given one – I'd also made up its name, calling it "Alvis" because that pretty much means "all wise," which fits Ash well, being that he did/does come off as pretty wise and intellectually/socially versatile. At least I'd managed to remember to include Charlotte . . . before quickly "writing her off the show," so to speak. LoL But, anyway . . . yeah! There it is, chapter two. Hope I get more reviews this time around, which I'm pretty sure I will, although mainly because I'd messed with one of "everyone's" favorite couple, Rikki and Zane. Boo, me. LoL)**


	3. Chapter Three

**Change of Heart**

**By: Sokai**

**Disclaimer: **I, Sokai, do not claim ownership to the Australian television program, "H2O: Just Add Water" -- I leave _that_ honor up to Jonathan M. Shiff Productions. Nor do I own this story's primary skeleton plot basis, as it was originally created by claire.fan as a story challenge. However, I can and DO claim to own anything further created from said idea.

Note: _Now, that's more like it. More of a response to the second chapter. LoL I knew I'd get ya, especially ending it with that cliffie about Zane and Rikki. Well, guess what? I'm gonna torture you all a lot more and worse than that before it's over, believe it. LoL Ask anyone who reads my fics regularly . . . they've never been the same. LoL_

_Anyway! Uh . . . oh yeah. As eagle219406__ had mentioned in review, apparently Ash's level of education has been under great speculation among this H2O community or what have you. I honestly never cared enough to truly wonder. LoL However, since eagle and a couple other people seem to think he'd already graduated high school, and while I, too, semi got that impression when I first saw him, I mainly lean more towards the notion that perhaps he'd participated within one of those dual credit programs that some high schools offer to students. In other words, which allows them to take college-level courses while still in high school, and then those earned credits go toward both graduating high school as well as a college degree._

_And, yeah. Since he does seem pretty knowledgeable/a lot more mature than the other teenage boys featured on that show (in addition to just generally knowing a lot more than he should about business management at his age), I'm definitely leaning more towards this theory . . . especially since it's too late to go back and re-write things for him, even if I'd wanted to (which I don't LoL)._

_So, yeah. Let's just stick with that "back story," shall we?? LoL_

_Onto chapter three! _

* * *

This chapter was created/written in September 2008.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"So . . . wait. I still don't understand, Rikki. Why would Zane _ever_ want to break up with you, let alone actually go _through_ with it? He's practically worshiped the ground you walk on for the past year or so, he's _that_ crazy for you," Cleo offered in continued confusion, as she, Lewis and Emma tried their best to keep up with a fast paced Rikki effortlessly leading the way towards the JuiceNet Café after school later that afternoon.

None of them had had the proper opportunity to speak with the still quite the apoplectic, cornflower haired girl about her unexpected news of her premature break up with Zane all day, as the only time period all four of them shared together this year was lunch. And given that Rikki had conveniently opted out of showing up, there was nothing further any of them could have done, save simply wait until the end of school day to try again.

However, now that the trio once again had Rikki within their sights, it was swiftly becoming quite the chore to get a word in edgewise upon the very pressing matter.

"_Look_, Cleo. The _only_ reason I'd agreed to come with you guys to the JuiceNet was so that I could pick up a _Mango Orange Sunrise_ drink to go, before heading home," Rikki avowed with distinct crispness riddled within her voice, as she practically cantered the rest of the distance towards the festive entrance of the quartet's regular hangout spot. "And anyway, the only crazy one is _me_, to have ever believed that that lying sack of _cud_ could have been trusted."

"Well, _that_ has got to be the single most disgusting . . . although pretty _accurate_ statement about Zane ever uttered," Lewis, trailing behind the rest of the group, murmured from behind Emma, before abruptly colliding into her the moment she'd unexpectedly whirled around to face him.

"Ow!! Ugh, Lewis, _please! _We're all here to try to _comfort_ Rikki and calm her down, _not_ take advantage of the situation by making it _worse!_" she hissed in scolding, after the both of them recovered from the sharp impact to each of their chests. "Now, I'll be busy working my shift, so it's up to you and Cleo to find out _exactly_ what's happened between she and Zane, all right?"

After watching Rikki, and then his girlfriend both vanish behind the beaded entrance of the Internet café, Lewis rolled his eyes in defeat once he'd turned his attention back onto the remaining blonde standing before him.

"All right, already, Em -- I've _got_ it. Don't have to _beat_ it over my head a million times for it," he spoke with tiredness, although a small, but growing smirk began to appear upon his creamed complexion. "You know, it's certainly a good thing that _Cleo's_ my girlfriend and not _yourself_, or else you'd drive me _mad_ with your excessive control . . . '_freakiness'_."

Emma merely mimicked her friend's previous actions, as she too directed her own eyes heavenward at the remark, before the two began to resume their walk.

"Oh, yeah, like that was meant to wound me. Face it, Lewis: Some people just aren't capable of handling both organization _and_ precision within their lives; that's why _Ash_ and I get along so well, because we compliment one another in every way," she replied with a thoughtful grin, before it broadened into an ecstatic, breathtaking smile once her shimmering blue eyes met with the mesmerizing brown gems of her boyfriend, as though on cue.

"_Annnd_, she's gone. Better hurry on over to your dreamboat, 'Miss Organized and Precise,' before you unravel -- And we wouldn't want _that_, now would we -- while _I_ go man the fort over there with Cleo and Rikki," Lewis teased the now desperately abashed girl standing beside him, cheeks brilliantly red as the two offered a simple wave to the brunet in question, standing behind the employee counter after setting down what looked like a banana smoothie in front of a female customer before him.

Dressed within the new maroon and royal blue striped uniform that he, himself, had designed, as one of many new changes implemented to the JuiceNet Café once he had become head supervisor a couple of months ago (admittedly, much to Emma's original chagrin, as she had been the one in hopes of said position), Ash truly did resemble a flawless dream to the structured and disciplined blonde mermaid, and couldn't help but to let out a vaguely uncharacteristic, nervous giggle as she watched him move from behind the counter and approached her.

Emma felt Lewis gently pat her upon her shoulder with a smile, as though to say _"Go get 'em, Tiger!"_, before joining Cleo at the nearby booth she'd somehow managed to sit the very visibly irate Rikki within.

"_There's_ my wonderful girl -- An exquisite vision of loveliness, as always. I've _never_ been more happy to come to work, because I _finally_ get to do this," Ash gushed softly, the moment he was close enough to his now deeply embarrassed girlfriend, before slowly pulling her into his arms and bending down to kiss her upon the lips.

Emma, still adjusting to exhibiting displays of public affection, let alone having a premiere boyfriend, immediately placed both of her palms against Ash's strong chest as she leaned away from his oncoming embrace.

"U-Uh, as much I missed and thought about you all day, as well, I don't really think that that'd reflect well, professional wise," she said with a crooked smile, unable to ignore the increase of growing attention from various customers and onlookers seated around them, most of whom were fellow classmates of hers. "I mean, after all, you _are_ my boss, and _I'm_ on the clock."

Ash merely chuckled softly at this, gently encasing both of Emma's small and delicate hands within his own.

"Is that right? Well, I'm not your boss, and you're not officially 'on the clock' until you've punched in . . . and I don't seem to recall you doing that, yet. Although, I _can_ manage to remember a certain, irresistible blonde having no trouble planting one on yours truly, ironically right in this very spot a couple of months back, when she'd finally decided to admit that she had a thing for him -- _And_ for all to see," he playfully accused, watching in amusement as Emma tensed up a bit at the appropriate and quite valid reference.

"Yeah, well . . . t-that was different. I wasn't working that day," she weakly defended, before trailing her eyes over to Rikki, who appeared busy arguing quite animatedly with both Cleo and Lewis, no doubt over the still boggling topic of Zane's curious action against her. "And anyway, I also really don't think it's a good idea, on _Rikki's_ behalf. . . ."

"_R-Rikki?_ Why is that? What does _she_ care if you and I kissed??" Ash asked with a raise of his dark eyebrow, idly pointing over his shoulder towards the girl's booth, as Emma seized his other free hand and swiftly led him into the cool room towards the back of the café.

"_Shh!_ Rikki's going through a really . . . rough time right now, apparently, and I just don't think that she'd really appreciate seeing us . . . _you_ know," Emma trailed off, her cheeks growing flushed once more, as she quickly averted her eyes away from her simultaneous boyfriend and boss's inquisitive gaze. She then maneuvered around him to put her school belongings down upon the table in the corner, before walking to her employee locker to get her apron and uniform from out of it.

Ash let out a soft sigh, smiling gently as he kept his back to the retreating girl. Although he truly adored Emma in every way, the frequent block she would place upon herself whenever it came to freely expressing either hers or their mutual emotions to one another -- Even in private, was about the only problem he could currently cite within their growing relationship. And although he was always more than understanding as well as patient to the blonde's feelings, it did not mean that it didn't discourage him at times . . . and he was about to say as much.

"Yes, I _do_ know, Em, and it's called '_kissing_.' It's something couples, like you and I, frequently do -- It's nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed about," he replied soothingly, turning around to look at Emma, who paused at her place in front of her locker upon hearing his words.

". . . . I know that," she murmured as unaffected as she could manage, knowing there was truth within his words. She forced herself to concentrate upon putting in the correct locker combination, as she listened to Ash slowly approach her from behind.

"Kiddo . . . listen to me. You don't have to be afraid, _or_ have any reservations about us. There's absolutely nothing left that's standing in our way of being really happy together anymore, you know?" he inquired quietly against Emma's ear, causing a great shiver to run up her spine, especially once Ash had wrapped both of his arms around her slim waist. "I mean, you were always so guarded and distant in the beginning, even though we _both_ knew how much you liked me as I liked you. But, now that you finally trusted me enough to let me know . . . you-know-what, there's no reason to hold yourself back. . . ."

Emma nodded slowly, exhaling.

"I know, Ash . . . and I _do_ trust you, of course," she began with a whisper, slowly allowing her body to relax and rest comfortably against Ash's chest, as he continued to securely hold her. "I suppose it's just . . . still a bit hard for me to let go, and _completely,_ each and every time whenever we're together. I mean . . . as you now know, you're really the first, real boyfriend I've ever had, because even though I've had crushes in the past, I've always been too busy with my swimming to ever really pursue anything. And . . . besides that, anything outside of things of the structured nature, I'm pretty much at an admitted loss -- And dealing with _any_ sort of emotion pretty much ranks right up there with anything _but_ structured. . . ."

The infrequently vulnerable blonde could then feel the dark haired boy standing behind her begin to smile against her right shoulder, before gently turning her around to face him.

"_Exactly_, and that's what makes it so . . . so _exciting_ and _scary_ all at once," Ash said warmly, his smile deepening as he watched Emma blush once again, however still managed to be brave enough to freely wrap her arms around his waist while smiling back. "But, like I said, you don't _have_ to be scared, Em, because nothing's going to split us up. . . ."

Without another word, Ash leaned in towards Emma in an attempt to kiss her once more, and this time, she was more than receptive as she let him, all of her reservations and overly thinking taking a back burner to their mutual passion . . . if only for the time being, at least.

When at last the two had parted, with Emma softly giggling as she caught sight of the remnants of her peach tinted lipgloss now coloring Ash's lips, she reached up to wipe it off when he'd asked, "Now, then . . . what's all this about Rikki and her not caring to watch us do precisely as we'd just done?"

In all of the unexpected commotion over their relationship, Emma had completely forgotten that one of her best friend's _own_ had recently ceased to be. A large knot of guilt immediately began to form within the very pit of her stomach upon the realization, before letting out a long, and saddened sigh.

". . . . It's a long story, Ash, and one I can only hope that Cleo and Lewis know more about within its entirety by now. . . ."

* * *

"Come on, Rikki. You know that Lewis and I _only_ want to _help_, and we're both sorry that you and Zane apparently didn't work out. But you shouldn't keep taking your frustration out on us like this," Cleo tried her best to contain Rikki's short fuse that had long since been ignited, reaching across their booth's table to gently pat the girl's hand in comfort.

Both she and Lewis had been trying their ample hardest to calm the nettled blonde, at the same time that they also tried to gather more information upon the increased enterprise that was understanding Zane's reason for leaving the feisty, although quite caring girl.

In the last ten minutes or so, the most either individual had managed to uncover was that the breakup had indeed been unexpected, entirely Zane's doing, and that Rikki was, without any intended puns, boiling mad over it.

"Well, maybe I don't _want_ your help, Cleo! Did you ever hear me say anything of the _sort??_" Rikki snapped, recoiling her hand away from the concerned brunette seated across from her.

"W-Well, no, but --"

"-- If you _don't_ want us to learn the full story of what happened between you and Zane, then why are you still _here?_ You have the drink that you'd come for," Lewis couldn't help but interject with careful softness and pointing of his finger toward the half empty glass in front of Rikki, interrupting his girlfriend in order to defend her at the same time. Although he too was just as concerned as Cleo was for their mutual friend, he was nonetheless beginning to lose his patience as well as sympathy to the girl's plight.

Nothing was getting accomplished, except for perhaps the growing headache that was steadily pulsating against his temples as a result of Rikki's grand and foul tantrum, that only seemed to escalate the more either he or Cleo pried into her affairs.

Lewis was beginning to think that he probably should have followed his own advice that he'd offered up to both Cleo and Emma earlier that morning of not getting involved, when Rikki's sudden, loud exhale interrupted his thoughts.

". . . . All _right_, okay?? All right. . . . I'm . . . _sorry_, you guys. I _do_ know that you're only trying to help, and . . . I appreciate it," she said stiffly, although also with distinct awkwardness, while her baby blue eyes began to soften and recede in fieriness. "It's just . . . this is something pretty hard to contemplate, let alone _talk_ about and explain. About the _only_ real emotion I've been able to feel has been pure, unbridled anger . . . as I'm quite sure you've both been able to tell."

Feeling it now safe to venture a joke, Lewis, his headache at last beginning to subside a bit, spoke, "Hmm, well _now_ that you mention it. . . ."

"_Lewis_. . . ." Cleo softly nudged her boyfriend's side, before smiling warmly in understanding towards Rikki. "It's perfectly all right, Rikki. I mean, a breakup is _never_ easy, _or_ fun. . . ." She trailed off for a moment at the thought, her own heart beginning to ache just a little bit, in the same manner Rikki's undoubtedly was.

Even though her own break up with Lewis, by her own hand, no less, was now a thing of the past and put behind the two of them, the regret and remorse Cleo had constantly felt during their time apart had nearly been too much for her to take . . . whether she had wanted to own up to nor talk about it with others at the time.

She suddenly felt herself becoming profoundly empathetic towards Rikki's plight, in addition to the sympathy she'd already felt for her, after having finished with her thought, as she then realized that that had to be precisely how the other girl was consistently feeling. . . .

Taking another chance, Cleo extended the both of her hands across the table and securely wrapped them around Rikki's own, who naturally tensed up momentarily within a mixture of surprise and unease.

"Listen, Rikki . . . you know that you'll _always_ have our support -- Lewis, Emma and mine, I mean. Even _Ash's_, too, I'm sure, if you want it," she began with a tiny, yet thoughtful smile, gently squeezing her fellow mermaid's palms in emphasis. "And, when you're ready to tell us all about it, we'll be there. . . . Come on, Lewis. We'd better give Rikki some space. . . ."

Lewis immediately turned his attention away from the now taken aback Rikki, and shifted it squarely onto the brunette, a look of pure perplexity upon his visage.

"Wait. We're going to do _what_, now?? I thought --"

"-- No, wait . . . it's all right, Lewis; Cleo. . . . I mean, you're all going to find out eventually, right? Might as well hear the full story now while it's still fresh," Rikki interrupted with weak sarcasm, which was quite normally a specialty of hers, as she softly tapped the table's surface to reclaim both of her friends' attention after Cleo had let go of her hands.

Taking a deep, although shaky inhale, looking over her companions' heads and towards the cool room's entrance to see both Emma and Ash reemerging from it as though on cue, Rikki at last divulged every last detail of what had transpired between she and her former boyfriend that morning before class.

". . . . Zane had called me last night, telling me he'd wanted to give me a lift to school this morning, since his first class of the day over at _his_ school is a free period," she began, gently licking her suddenly dry lips and fixing her gaze down towards her half finished beverage. "I, of course, was pretty psyched about that, because it meant getting to ride within the new sports car his father had just bought for his birthday the other day, as it also meant getting to spend a little bit of extra time together, you know? But . . . the entire drive over there felt sort of . . . different; _funny_. . . . We barely really said much to one another, and honestly acted as though it was the first time we'd been alone together or something. . . .

So, _naturally_ . . . once we'd arrived at school, I'd finally asked him what was up, but he couldn't -- Or _wouldn't_, rather, even _look_ at me . . . l-like I was _diseased_ or something! And . . . the _next_ thing I know, we're having at it right there in the parking lot, with me demanding he tell me what was the matter with him and not to keep any secrets, when he just _callously_ blurted out how things were 'getting a bit too _complicated_' for him, and that he needed some _space!!_"

Rikki, without realizing, had balled up her fist, in the same way that she had earlier that morning while in the school's hallway with Emma, and this time around succeeded within activating her Thermokinesis in the process, although unintentionally. Before neither she nor either of her friends could have stopped her, the blonde effortlessly began to heat up the remaining portion of her mango and orange beverage within the glass before her, to the point of unbearable boiling temperature.

The trio watched in slight surprise as the traditionally cold treat continued to crackle and sizzle within the glass, before unexpectedly shattering into a multitude unrecognizable fragments, that both thankfully as well as miraculously managed to miss each of their faces and clothing.

"_Ahh!!_" both Cleo and Lewis cried out in alarm, the three of them immediately rising to their feet and out of the booth in order to avoid being burned by the dangerously hot liquid, that then began to trickle down from off of the now messy, splattered table, and onto where they had each been previously seated.

"Oh, my God! Is everyone all right??" Ash queried in concern as he and Emma swiftly rushed over to their friends' side to help, while numerous customers looked in with ample affect of their own. He protectively pulled his girlfriend away from the debris, right as she'd then made a move to get closer in order to begin cleaning it up, before doing the same to Cleo and Lewis who were both closest to him.

Rikki, meanwhile, mutely gazed upon the chaotic mess she'd unintentionally made, before looking at her now open palm that had caused it all. This was not the first time that she had allowed her temper to get the better of her, to the point of triggering her mermaid powers. In fact, it was how she had discovered possessing them in the first place, in nearly the very same manner.

And, through experience, the blonde was well aware of how dangerous and the most unpredictable her aquatic abilities were within the general sense; however, now that she was growing increasingly upset, there was no telling what could happen next.

Lewis had then opened his mouth to reply to Ash, offering the damage control he was, by now, an expert at conducting in relation to the girls and their mermaid secret, while Cleo, Emma and her other fellow employees went off to gather cleaning supplies in order to properly take care of the now cooling down spill.

"Uh . . . y-yeah, Ash, everyone's fine. Just a little . . . _accident_," he said with a weak smile, carefully placing a bit of tactful emphasis upon the last word, in order for the other boy to understand his secret meaning.

As the chocolate locked boy merely nodded slowly in response, before the both of them carefully began to pick up a couple of broken glass from off of the floor so that no one could step on it and get hurt, Rikki had decidedly taken that as the best opportunity to retreat from the premises . . . before she'd caused any further damage to the establishment.

At first slowly backing away from the scene, so as not to be heard nor noticed, she then quickly rushed towards and through the beaded dual entrance and exit. Her heart grew heavy with betrayal and sadness, while her mind swirled with unanswered questions of how Zane could have done such a thing to her . . . especially after all they had been through together.

_One thing's for certain, though: One way or another, I am going to make him pay. . . . _Rikki thought with embittered agony, breaking into a swift jog away from the JuiceNet Café and towards her home, as a single tear, the first of many in the near future, she was deplorably sure, had then escaped from one of her eyes before cascading down her inflamed cheek.

**-- End of Chapter Three**

* * *

**(A.N. Yay, done! And six pages this time, although that's not terribly long at all for me. Oh, well. It's still more/longer for yooze guys, at least. LoL I do so enjoy whenever my chapters, regardless of whatever story I'm doing, just flows out of me and turns out so well. I really do. Less stress that way. LoL AND, just in time, too, since I'll be extra extra busy for the majority of tomorrow, so wouldn't have time to sit and write anything further. I wonder, though, how many reviews I shall receive for this one? Don't be shy, now, people, especially since I know a lot of you are really diggin' it. LoL I also wonder how long I'm gonna make this story, since honestly the intended plot given to me really isn't all that complicated and is pretty straightforward. So, I'm thinking probably around ten to twelve chapters at best, maybe. But we'll see, since I never keep my word on story length, and end up going overboard, anyways. LoL**

**But yeah! There you have it! Chapter three, with a fairly equal amount of "stage time" for each character and their separate as well as mutual relationships, and feelings, even. Figured I might as well get all of that out of the way now, to provide a better establishment and connection, emotional-wise for you readers, before I really shake things up later on. So yeah, sorry if all you wanted was to jump RIGHT into why Zane dumped Rikki, all you "Zikki" lovers. LoL Which I'm pretty sure you're still not satisfied, because it just seemed so odd and like a lame reason why he had, right? I know. Did it on purpose, so ah well! LoL**

**Be patient for the next chapter, please, thanks, as always, for the growing interest and support, and review, review, review! LoL)**


End file.
